Rise of Darth Zannah
Three Months to Finally Tell About Avery's Brave Fight to Remain as a good girl. (Avery hugging her best friend.) A lot of people have asked over the last three months what Avery is and what she became. The answer is as complicated as her love was. Nothing with Avery Neill was every simple or easy. Neither was her fall to the dark side. When we brought Avery into the Mental Hospital at Denver, Avery was already haunted by nightmares, just no one knew it. By the time we brought her to the insane asylum, it was too late. She was starting her three month decent toward the dark side. It felt like a tidal wave had hit our life and Avery was caught in the undertow. Never in those three months did I think we were losing her until the day she became evil on May 8th, 2016, Mother's Day, about four days before she became known as Darth Zannah. Avery has been consumed with odd things her entire life. Sometime later I will go in more depth. What's important for her love is the fact that she had wisdom. Combined with faith, hope and caring. Those four things led psychiatrists to suspect that Avery might have fear, a trait of the dark side. They ran one simple mental test. A test for about $90 we could have known something was very wrong with Avery. That test came back high and it told psychiatrists she had one of 14 suffering and anxiety. They ran one more test and narrowed it down to 5. Each equally as rare. One fate there are 14 cases. Another there are 48 cases. The one they suspected there were only 5 cases. All that had to be tested was her mentality. An elevated anger level tells psychiatrists that your mind has a breakdown in the way your persona is showing love and kindness and there is hatred somewhere along the way. It's a mental defect. Further tests revealed Avery had very high fear in her persona which was the cause of a lot of her evil powers including force lightning and violent acts. A lot of damage occurred but it was physical damage not seen on any surface. But flashback maybe four to five years ago, Carie and I were going through her info and noticed she had this vision in every single paper of hers from counselors. We flat asked her counselor at the time (in Phoenix) what those visions meant and why they were scary and he just said Avery has ptsd- she just has traumatic visions, nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about as we sit with our student betraying us. Nothing to worry about as she grabbed us by our arms. Nothing to worry about as she has suffered for years and years with sadness and fear unbeknownst to us. Nothing to worry about. I will never worry about something more. Flash forward and we spent 15 minutes with the mental doctors in Denver and brought them our files of papers and doctors notes and they saw the pattern and ran the test the next day and just like that they knew. With so few cases, it was hard to pin point which fate she had and what it would mean. Avery still presented somewhat atypical. When we brought Avery to Denver it was because she showed her evil side and her eyes were yellow. What we didn't know was her sweet personality that kept her nice was destroyed. That caused her to rage both awake and asleep. She had become dangerous throughout the day starting in December but that's just when we decided to start confronting her more regularly. Likely it started well before that. We also didn't know that the powers in her mind were out of control. What caused that anger, we don't know exactly. (Avery had yellow eyes to the manifestation of the dark side) (First night at Children's, she was about to kill) (She continued to massacre innocent dying children in the hospital- her persona being consumed by Darth Zannah) Pride is what keeps your mind in a state of good. It keeps your love stable and monitors the wisdom and faith in your mind. A normal mind will begin to turn when hate consumes the love. It's a protective factor that your mind employs. Avery did not have this protective factor. This is why she went into raging fits three times over the three months. It's now also believed that she went into raging fits way more than we ever knew. Rewind to 2014 and we admitted Avery to a asylum at the end of January. She was standing in the dark barely happy. We have videos that shows it perfectly. We spent one week there- rages were negative. Love was fine except fading love. They didn't check anything else. The main pediatrician said we were overreacting and it was just suffering. Just suffering. Suffering doesn't cause a child to turn evil every single day barely able to get. Doesn't cause her love to fade just hugging. Doesn't cause her eyes to look yellow and her personality to change and have difficulty caring. Suffering doesn't cause using of weapons and loss of interest. We were never more horrified with this psychiatrist. Mind was never checked. Despite the fact over night her Avery persona fell. Every night. She got consumed by violence. They didn't give her a sleep study then. We waited for weeks once we got out. We had to call them and tell them that we still didn't have a sleep study. We showed up for another outpatient procedure (mental test) and the counselor wouldn't put Avery under without seeing a psychiatrist and sleep study. Within a month she got her sleep apnea diagnosis, PTSD and bipolar. Force powers were never checked or mentioned despite the fact that Avery needed calming medicine at night for no reason. Nothing on brain Tests. No indication of why she needed nighttime soothing. And they never checked her anger again after the study. For a year. I called and told them she looked dangerous. I could tell her anger was rising at night. They said if I was that concerned to go to the ER. I begged for another study and to match her sleep hours. They agreed to the study but didn't change the hours. Despite Avery going to bed at 3am on average, the did the study only to 5am. Avery never slept that night. I still told them her anger was high can't they just give us a restraining order at home and drugs. They said there no need for any of it. (This is NOT fear...its hatred, darkness, betrayal, and anger- all unnoticed at the time). We moved to Colorado and Avery was inpatient for shock treatment and they immediately noticed she needed comforting with sleep. Phoenix didn't. And she was in fear for an entire year. 365 days of not getting enough attention at night. (Final confirmation that even with Love Avery's dark persona appears) You know when Avery's fall to the dark side began? January 2014 when the psychiatrist told us when we were afraid Avery might become a sith that we were over-reacting. Two years later we betrayed our former student. So yes. Yes we were concerned for our student. Fast forward to February 2016. Avery couldn't react. Her eyes were yellow. She had difficulty keeping her loyalties to us at night. Probably due to high anger levels. She was worked up, decided her rage was flared up. Seemed to be doing better after two weeks, we were thrilled. She had her mental test and the mental docs began their work up so we also had a looming new diagnosis that would hopefully change her life. She started some early treatments. She was angry on and off so we just used calming techniques more. Category:Star Wars